wildonesfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Wildoneshelper
The Anti-Vandalism Guy Any questions? Do you have any questions? Talk below and I will send back to your talk. Wildoneshelper talk Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 05:45, June 25, 2011 (UTC) The Photo The photo is too big WildWarren 11:19, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Hmm.... If we tile that photo, it would look confusing and disturbing WildWarren 11:31, June 21, 2011 (UTC) uh-oh what is happening here?? i feeling scared cuz the wikia changed and wikiawolf is gone can you tell me what is happening??? pls ans Isn't +15 walk speed for skates a powerup?If so, why does the trivia say other wise? Link:Here!! Junkmaniac talk 06:49, June 22, 2011 (UTC) The block dosent work he unblock himself or it dosent effect just put the candidtes for deleation Signature I want a design in my signature Signature I want a design in my signature WildWarren 10:21, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I want Warm WildWarren 11:16, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Idea i have an idea but i dont think it will be good one: when vandalism scale will reach to 20 all wikia or just vandalised pages will be blocked for a week. Why? Why?I was really banned im still junkmaniac but i was banned... look at my profile Ans But i have no badges Junkmaniac the cool design Unblocked Already unblocked him, very sorry about that WildWarren 10:16, June 23, 2011 (UTC) how to how do you do the signature because i kept trying and it didnt work. Kndlegoman4 22:41, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Is the Vandal Gone??? Hey is the Wikia Guy is Gone or Banned???? JCRVHELPER talk 00:00, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Request i would want the signature that you and JCRVHELPER have 14:51, June 24, 2011 (UTC) 2 people got banned I banned two people for using Migo David's artwork, I wanted the wiki to be clean and very informative. They should have created a Migo David Wiki instead LOL. they are banned for a week WildWarren talk 03:21, June 25, 2011 (UTC) That's good for me :D Yey im Banned for a week it's me JcrvHelper well the good thing KindLegoMan4 is banned Yey welll seyya in a week.and if there's vandal dont ask me beacause im banned. No! No! Thats a fan art WildWarren talk 06:11, June 28, 2011 (UTC) About The Zebra Lol Dude its meJCRVHELPER i made a suggestion in playdom.com and i post a suggestion of Zebra and they Accept it and they will realeased it soon just w8 and u will see a about it :D And P.S My banned End's is June 26 2011 tell wild warren to fix this problem i saw last time is July 2 2011 it turn to June 26 2011 plss make bann very carefully. -Carlo Who is That Vandal he Messed with my other Account some bad guy User:Jan Carlo Velasco is an a$$ i dont know who he is but i think that guy is being a bad guy to even my other account -.- not nice. No one Bann's Me in September If Someone Bann's me in Spetember u get the Devil's Horn it's my special month lol :D -JCRVHELPER Response: I will give warnings to the users which is not really a good vandal. Wildoneshelper talk Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 08:45, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Even in my BirthDay D: ????????? hey its me Kndlegoman4. I want to know some things.... when i will be unbanned will i have all medals or i would need to start again??? and i dont understand the "Zebra and Mozilla" lol btw i will send you photos and articles i want to write. if its no problem, can you do it??? thanks UPDATE: oh ok i know whats the zebra and mozilla about (the new pet ) lolz but my program is after the 30 days and i cant use it but ill try do do something with it. UPDATE (again): i didnt found zebra in cache but ill try to hack it and see if it there. UPDATE (again,again): there is no such a pet as zebra but, im never coming back without something. i found some unreleased medals which im gonna share them when i will be unbanned. i found 4 new medals which only 1 doesnt have any pics in cache and when i tried to hack these medals i got banned lol :D and do you remember the hitler hates wildonesdestroyer video??????? if u want hitler u can use my pet: Adolf Hamster but then write that the pet was mine. tell me if you want it because if you want it theres no problem. UPDATE (so much updates for one day): there is no such a thing as dinosaur mini pet but ppl know me and they know that im never coming back without something i found new minipet called Bald Eagle this means that anyone want to get photos and info of it must have wait until i will be unbanned. can you please tell Wildwarren to unban me and JCRVHelper please i'd be really happy HOOOOHHHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!! HHHHOHOHHOHHOOOOOO I CANT BREATHE WILD ONES BECAME A LOT MORE COOLER THE PENGU AND HIPPO ARE RELEASED WHOOOHOOOOO IM IN HEAVEN. AND PLEASE DONT THINK IM SPAMMING IM JUST SAYING COOLEST EVER BREAKING NEWS I KNEW THIS BESTEST DAY EVER WILL HAPPEN PS THATS ME KNDLEGOMAN4 PPS SOME FELLA CALLED LOLLOLMAN GOT BACK ALL MIGO DAVID PICS There's No Zebra Pic Yet Hey there's no Zebra Pic yet They are Making the Pet just wait soon and it will be realeased Soon. Hi Hi Jan Carlo Velasco Talk 09:50, June 30, 2011 (UTC) question. answer pls How do you make badges. please answer. Ask its me kndlegoman4. can you ask wildwarren to unblock me tomorrow (1st of july) because that day is my b-day and i want to write something on my page.and i want to create anti-playdom group on my page. please ask wildwarren. thanks Response: It's a holiday in my place at 1st July! Well, sorry because you have your second and you can celebrate with that! Good news that your badges will be seen again after unblocked because I've done an experiment with my backup account for blocking him for 1 minute and 30 seconds. Wildoneshelper talk Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 02:51, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey Let's Play Hey dude lets play me u and junk Join:Wild Ones FTW FTW ill w8 u there plsss tell junkmaniacto join